Ch. 274 - Lebanon Warps
Ch. 273 - The Cave Haven Ch. 275 - Village of Dwarves CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Spare Parts Hunter Travel to Baatara Gorge Waterfall Find 12 hidden objects in Baatara Gorge Waterfall 2. Cedar of Lebanon Place 4 Cedar Tree in the Garden 3. New Timeline Anomaly Travel to Parco Sempione Bridge Paradox Find 6 differences in Parco Sempione Bridge Paradox 4. Paint the Stairs Have 3 Painted Stairs in the Garden Upgrade 1 Cedar Tree to Level 2 5. Lebanon to Morocco Return to Marrakech Medina Find 12 hidden objects in Marrakech Medina 6. Clear a Path Travel to Yellow Trams Time Loop Match 12 details in Yellow Trams Time Loop 7. Calm and Storm Return to Desert Camp Find 12 hidden objects in Desert Camp 8. Warp Mode On Travel to Classic Cars Meet Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Classic Cars Meet Time Warp 9. Food for Thought Travel to Beach View Breakfast Find 12 hidden objects in Beach View Breakfast 10. Step on the Colors Upgrade 1 Painted Stairs to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Cedar Tree to Level 3 11. Warps and Wraps of Lebanon Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 274 scenes Have 1 Pigeon Rocks in the Garden 12. Complete the Street Snacks Collection Collect the Beirut Street Cart and place it in your Garden. 13. Rock of Raouché Upgrade 1 Pigeon Rocks to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Painted Stairs to Level 3 14. Coastline Sentinels Upgrade 1 Pigeon Rocks to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Pigeon Rocks to Level 5 15. Build the Baatara Gorge Waterfall Complete the Baatara Gorge Waterfall Wonder 16. Cave of the Three Bridges Upgrade the Baatara Gorge Waterfall to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Baatara Gorge Waterfall Earn 2 stars in Baatara Gorge Waterfall! 3 Star Beach View Breakfast Earn 3 stars in Beach View Breakfast! 3 Star Classic Cars Meet Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Classic Cars Meet Time Warp! 3 Star Yellow Trams Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Yellow Trams Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 274 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 274 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 274 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Spare Parts Hunter Ch.274/S.1 - Baatara Gorge Waterfall I'm helping Enrique with the voice box repairs. Don't tell me that you forgot about our plans to give Borgsworth his voice back. There are a couple of spare parts which have to be procured from Leganon. Quincy seems awfully busy these days. So it's going to be just me and Enrique when we start the work. Did you know that the Baartara waterfall cave is also called the *Cave of the Three Bridges*? Hmm... though there'll be tourists around, this place looks perfect to set up a safe house. I got distracted by the beauty of the place. Especially when there is a serious job to do. Am I spending too much time with Lulu? Quest:New Timeline Anomaly Ch.274/S.2 - Parco Sempione Bridge Paradox It's time that we deployed the Paradox counter-measures. And yes, to be prepared to tak on the new anomaly - Time Warps. You are sure about this, Eleanor? I'm aware that the Senior Council has given the green light. But isn't this too soon? You sould trust me and the Council, and make arrangements for the response teams, Richard. Let them clean up the timeline and then you can proceed with the plan. We've rectified one Paradox now. There is a Time Loop to be resloved and then we are good to go. You've to take care of that Time Loop. Richard will guide you in case of complications. Quest:Lebanon Morocco Ch.168/S.1 - Marrakech Medina Lady luck isn't smiling today. THere are no spare parts in Lebanon. I've checked with all my contacts. See, this is why you should ask me when you are out in the field looking for gears and gadgets Apologies, Lord Enrique the Elder, for my oversight. You've got them already, didn't you? If you need spare parts for Generation 3 voice boxes, Morocco is the perfect place to go hunting. I'll keep that in mind from now and also to turn to you for spare parts shopping destinations. I think we ahve everything that we need now. Let's get down to the real work of fixing the voice box now. Quest:Clear a Path Ch.274/S.3 - Yellow Trams Time Loop Come with me. I've found the Time Loop which has to be addressed. Once this one is packed up and sealed, Eleanor can turn the systems on and terminate the next Paradox. And a Time Warp will take its place. Or that's her plan. I guess. I've set up two teams with adequate resources at their disposal to tackle any Time Warp side-effects. We have done testing in isolated environments before. But this is the real deal. I'm counting on you. We can't afford to have any more negative feedback from the Senior Council. Quest:Calm and Storm Ch.168/S.4 - Desert Camp First of all, it's called a *Vocal Processor*. Second of all, I should've been told about this first. Relax Quincy. It's just a name. It's easier to say *Voice Box*. Why are you cranky now? Because, you two went ahead and started planning things without me! Okay, calm down Quincy. You were busy and not around. So we thought of doing the repairs on our own. I'm calm! I'm not shouting, am I? I didn't expect that reaction. Do you know what he is working on now? Is he upset with something else? Quest:Warp Mode On Ch.274/S.4 - Classic Cars Meet Time Warp Charging up all systems. Goodbye Paradox! Hello, Time Warp! It worked! It worked! The Paradox has been eliminated! A Time Warp has taken its place and now you can start the work of fixing it now. It's slightly more difficult that the ones that we had tested in the controlled environment. But then again, things are supposed to be harder in the real timeline. Do let me know your thoughts on the new timeline anomaly. And I'll make the necessary changes based on the feedback. Quest:Food for Thought Ch.274/S.5 - Beach View Breakfast I'm picking up Borgsworth from the Manor. Your best friend is up to his tantrums again, Borgsworth. Bleeep... bloop... blip... Thank you! At least I'm not the only one who thinks so! Am I interrupting? Were you two having a moment? Yes, we were! Sit down and order something to eat. We've got lots of work to do today. The voice box... Oh, sorry. The *vocal processor* will take a long time to pull apart and reassemble. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 274